


Time tick-ticks Away

by KFawkes



Series: Oxford Comma [18]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kingsman Fusion, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Kingsman Family, Kingsman Training, M/M, Missions, Missions Gone Wrong, POV Eggsy Unwin, Post-Kingsman: The Secret Service, Protective Eggsy Unwin, Rescue Missions, Smitten Eggsy Unwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 17:38:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12611856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KFawkes/pseuds/KFawkes
Summary: Based off an Eggsy rescues reader prompt!





	Time tick-ticks Away

**Author's Note:**

> \---- As always I use Tristan as your Kingsman Agent name, but I threw in some s/he’s and a y/n this time too for fun lol. Lmk if you don’t like this, and I will keep things either specific to the gender requested (most times its not provided though) or as neutral as possible!)

“Where the fuck is, Tristan?” Eggsy asked storming forward with chest raising anxiously, already partially knowing what Merlin’s reply would be. 

Knowing what the answer would be didn’t stop him from asking the question however. His brows were crinkled tightly and his hands were gripped into strained fists; pinned to his side. 

He needed to know-- needed to hear it... Even though he was pretty sure he wasn’t gonna like the answer.

“Eggsy, please, you’ve got to relax. This is--” Roxy started with hands raised passively, stopping Eggsy from entering the room at the door. 

He didn’t like that, but of course he didn’t. It was clear now that you were somewhere the Kingsman didn’t want him knowing about, at least not yet; and that only made him worse. 

Eggsy pushed against the hands that held him in place, the urgency filling him full. In his agitation he threw his finger accusingly forward, pointing at Merlin with anger seeping off him like flecks of dirt running down a drain. 

And he knew... something was terribly wrong. 

More wrong than waking to an empty bed this morning. More wrong than the feeling he got when he noticed you’d taken your lucky pistol with you... It was a thick like syrup that stuck to him like tree sap and relaxing was the last thing he could do. 

“Rela-- are you takin’ a piss, Rox? It’s y/n we’re talkin’ bout here...” Eggsy wouldn't look to her as she struggled to keep him in place. 

He knew it wasn’t her fault, or Merlins for that matter. But they were in his way... keeping him from you. “Was you jus gonna tell me to 'relax’ an have a seat... expectin’ I’ll say nothin’ bout it while I sit back and watch?”

Eggsy paused breathing deeply as a pained expression swept his otherwise pale face. “I done that before an it got Harry killed... I ain’t doin’ it again.”

Silence spread from him to the others as a reminder of Harry’s death rang once more.

Roxy sighed softly feeling guilty for stopping him now as she pulled her lip in and lowered her hands. “If you were there-- you’d be dead too, Eggsy. That... none of that was your fault, and you couldn’t have changed it.”

He released the breath he’d been holding as he chewed his lip nodding shallowly. Eggsy really did know that, but knowing didn’t change the fact that he still felt responsible. That he would feel responsible if he didn’t get to you as soon as he could. 

“Yeah, I know... but it’s gonna be if you don’t tell me where y/n is.”

“You already know where s/he, Eggsy.” Roxy stepped back from him, crossing her arms as she approached Merlin by his desk.

And Eggsy did know where you were, but he hoped he was wrong. He hoped you were somewhere else... somewhere with a little less certain death involved. No matter how good you were, this mission was bad news.

Now, he didn’t like using words like ‘foolish’ or ‘stupid’ when it came to you-- because you were anything but those things. But going into a mission like this without him... Well, it was bloody fuckin stupid. 

‘It’s likely a one way mission’ as Merlin had put it...

A moment later Eggsy pushed his hands through his hair, softening his eyes a fraction. “You never shoulda sent Tristan in without me--without tellin’ me. The fuck you playin’ at, Merlin?”

“Galahad, it was Tristan’s idea... It’s what s/he wanted.” Merlin pulled his cheek between his teeth as he shifted his weight awkwardly as an exasperated sigh left his lips.

“What? Why wou....” He started again with voice full of confusion, a face set perfectly to match. 

But Eggsy realized halfway through his question, that he already knew that answer too...

\-------

You were scared. Terrified even. You could feel the chills running up and down your spine like fingertips and you knew you had to focus. But how could you focus or think of a way out when you could hardly breathe. 

How could you get through this, any of this when you could hardly keep your mind from wandering to thoughts of your death. And for some damn reason, among all that-- Eggsy... 

You think you might be dead already honestly cause you’d been beat to shit but all you can feel is the way he kissed you. Instead of sinking into that pain you’re hearing the way he says he loves you. You’re remembering the way he’d throw you over his shoulder and carry you around HQ when things got boring; and how he’d make you watch all those crap movies each night...

At this point you’d give anything to just sit on the couch watching another B action flick with him. You’d even go back to the times he was a drunken mess after Harry died... 

Truthfully, anything would be better than this. Better than sitting in a cold damp closet waiting to die.

Things weren’t looking good, you knew that. But there was no way that Eggsy was going in here... no way you’d let him throw everything away on this. And you came pretty damn close to finishing it all, didn’t you? 

Just... not close enough.

The plan may have been as perfect as possible, but you just can’t anticipate what humans will do. Not really... You can guess, but really each person is different. You couldn’t anticipate every single possibility either, and this time you predicted wrong.

You’d fucked up and got yourself caught, and now--

A soft echo interrupted your thoughts like a gong ringing in your ear. You could hear the dull clinging of the locks turning and releasing from their prisons in the wall... And you felt the warm wave of light spreading over you as the door slid open in a low screech. 

“Grab the Kingsman... It’s time we got some information on the organization that almost took us down, don’t you think boys?” A deep voice called, and all you could see was a silhouette of a tall man with broad shoulders... 

Two more figures came towards you, grabbing your arms tightly. You struggled against their strength as best you could, kicking and punching when you broke free-- but you didn’t make it far. 

The tall man hit you hard in the jaw sending you back into the men that grabbed you. He hit you harder than you’d really been hit before, and it ached. Bad. You could feel as the warm blood slid from your mouth and down your chin, and you wanted to scream it hurt so fucking bad-- but you didn’t.

“That all you got?” You asked full of rage, glaring like daggers with a smile; not showing whoever the fuck this was that they were winning. “You hit like a fucking child.”

The dark figure walked forward slowly, the soft clunk from his shoes echoing around you as he grabbed your cheeks hard; squeezing until your lips pursed in the center. “We’re just getting started.”

\------

The entire time Eggsy was looking for you he felt something low in his gut... something creeping and slithering around inside like maggots. That feeling made him more nervous than he wanted to admit or show Roxy, and that made keeping calm really difficult.

It was reassuring however to see how much of the space you’d cleared. But the more bodies he counted, the more worried he felt you were somewhere among them...

He could feel time running out as the panic set in.

“Merlin, you got a read on Tristan yet? S/he okay?” Eggsy asked running down the hall with gun raised high, pushing through the sludge at his feet... 

His brows were lined dreadfully and his temples were warm to the touch... He was so afraid of the answer-- but also, he sort of knew what he would hear.

“There’s,” Merlin paused over comms and Eggsy shot his eyes to Roxy almost desperately.

“There’s what, Merlin...” Roxy asked stepping closer to Eggsy, trying to remain and failing terribly.

“I’m not reading any life signs aside from you, and Galahad...”

Eggsy lost focus completely as silence gushed over him. His mind blended like a twister and he almost lost his balance as he heard Roxy muffled voice raising in a question; not understand at all... “--you think-- what, Merlin?”

But he wasn’t listening anymore, not really. 

He was focused solely on the idea of losing you; on the idea that you were lying there somewhere... dead. Eggsy definitely knew before he asked, but the question left his lips anyway. “Th-- what’s that mean for...”

“I can’t sa--”

When Merlin spoke again, Eggsy felt the hairs standing straight on the back of his neck. By the time Merlin finished talking, his words had completely faded into full silence. That sickly chill spread over him like a venom poisoning his mind... Paralyzing him. 

His eyes were wide, and for a moment he couldn't feel anything aside from that same sick ache he felt when Harry died... He couldn’t hear anything but a faint ringing deep in his mind.

Their muffled voices blurred until he couldn’t distinguish where one started and another ended. The only thing that pulled him from his thoughts was Roxy shaking him fiercely by the shoulders... 

He could see her mouth moving, he could tell she was upset... rushed and panicking, but he couldn’t move. He could hear his name being called faintly from her lips, but she sounded so damn far away. 

Each call was a little louder than the last, until finally all of the noise returned in an instant; like a wave smashing him into the hardened sand.

“Eggsy, listen to me!” Roxy paused watching his eyes shifting as he came back to the room... “Y/n is going to be fine, do you hear me? There are lots of reasons Merlin might not be able to read em, you know that...” 

He interrupted to protest, but of course he did. “You heard him, yeah? Nothin’s alive down here but us...” 

“The only thing I know for sure here, Eggsy-- is that you’re wasting time.”

Eggsy’s lips parted lightly at her confession, knowing she was right. He’d been worried about time, yet here he was watching it tick by... if you weren’t already dead, you would be soon if he didn't get his shit together. 

“Yeah,” he pulled his head hurriedly in a nod as he took in a deep breath of air; running his hands over his face. “we better go... uh, thanks, Rox.”

After a shared smile they continued down the empty corridor with more haste than before. Just outside of the last door there were two more dead guards; covered in bright red blood. When Eggsy pushed his hand to the knob he tossed Roxy a nervous look over his shoulder; for some reason he just knew you’d be back there...

“Merlin... S/he in there?”

Silence.

“Merlin, you there, bruv?” He asked again with a bit more urgency in his voice. But still, only silence cackled back in their ears.

“Some kind of block in this section.” Roxy smiled knowingly. 

That meant you could be alive, didn’t it?

He pushed through the door with his shoulder, holding his gun ready for anything; scanning each bloodied surface with more and more terror than the last.

And then he saw you.

You were laying on a table, your suit was trashed and tossed to the floor. Roxy walked to a man freshly bleeding out with hands gripping a large knife sticking from his neck... 

Clearly all your work, and if not for how terribly you looked he’d of smiled. But how could be when he saw how broken you were? You were laying in your undershirt with your hand hanging almost lifelessly off the edge. Your hair was in a thick mess of blood, and cuts decorated your arms and chest...

Eggsy’s jaw dropped as pain cascaded his exterior. His eyes immediately filled with warm tears as he pulled his mouth into a painful frown inching closer to you. He dropped heavily to the ground beside the slab you laid across; his mouth quivering and whole body shaking forcefully in disbelief. 

He raised his hands hesitantly to either side of your bruised and bloodied face. “I’m so sorry... I’m so fuckin’ sorry, luv.” 

And at this point, he couldn’t stop the tears from falling down, stinking his cheeks; because he was sure you were dead... He held your face close to his, sobbing into your neck, pulling you closer and still you didn't move. 

“Eggsy... I think...”

“Stop. Don’t you fuckin’ say it, Rox.” When he spoke this time, he looked to your face again. Scanning you like a painting he’d memorized.

Flashes of you smiling and laughing began dancing across the screen of his mind; taunting his sanity vigorously. Eggsy pushed your hair to the side, tracing his thumb over your battered cheek and over your crimson lips... 

He pulled his reddened eyes from yours, throwing them to Roxy as if this was all her fault but really it was his. He’d taken too damn long and that guilt was overwhelming.

Roxy looked down, pulling her arms tightly around her chest hugging away the discomfort she felt as she watched her friend falling to pieces. “Eggsy, I--”

But she stopped suddenly, sliding her eyes passed his and to you. You were moving, she was sure of it...

“What is i...” Eggsy asked with eyes full of confusion, but when he realized what Roxy was looking at he knew everything would be okay. 

“H-hey, Eggy...” You coughed out with words breaking; sporting what could only be deciphered as a smile. “I... I d-did it.”  
“Yeah, you done good, babe.”

You couldn’t feel anything, which was the only comforting thing about this all. Or maybe it wasn’t comforting, and it was terrifying but at this point you didn’t care. 

Eggsy was here... and you were alive, at least mostly.

Slowly you slid a trembling hand to the side of his face, a wave of his comfort slipped over you like a blanket. You watched as he shot his face towards Roxy, his eyes no longer heavy or haunted, but hopeful. 

“But don’t you ever fuckin’ do that again, ya hear me?” When Eggsy spoke, his voice was soft and sweet like honey as he stroke your chin lightly.

“No promises...” You coughed back, and at that he couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Thought you might say that...” Eggsy kissed you softly then stood; scooping you fully into his arms like you weighed nothing at all. “What if I can’t find you next time?”

“You kidding? You’re always g-gonna find m...me.” You placed your head to his neck holding him as tightly as your weekend arms could handle as he pressed his mouth to your forehead; holding it there for a moment, breathing you in. 

“That ain’t an answer...” And he was right, it wasn’t really an answer. At least not the now he wanted to hear. But it was the only one you had.

“How about t-this?” You paused to cough again into his chest, pulling him closer. “Where you go, I go...”

Eggsy looked at you smiling clear to his eyes. It might not have been the answer he wanted, but it was one he’d happily settle for. “Where you go, I go, luv.”


End file.
